buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spike
Anthony Stewart Head said, "I believe Spike was 'sposed to be killed off, but we all loved him too much for that." (The Buffy Bestiary, one of the special features on the Season 2 DVDs, about 10 minutes in). Should this be noted in the wiki? It may be just me, but I get the impression that Season 2 changed course more than once. The decision to kill off the Anointed One, for instance, seems to have been made after several episodes were in the can. : That information belongs in the behind the scenes section. (and don't forget to sign your comments please!.--Gonzalo84 18:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Spike heterosexual? Spike's reference to being intimate with Angel "that one time" can't refer to Angel making Spike a vampire. It was Drusilla who did that. Am I wrong? In Season 5 of Angel, Angelus does refer to "sharing the slaughter of the innocents with another man," and he's talking to Spike. That could mean that he was proposing sex to Spike. I assume that "one time" means that Spike did have some form of sex with Angelus early in their association on an experimental basis, but Spike didn't care to repeat it. Zhandele 23:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) When Angelus says "sharing the slaughter of innocents with another man" I always came to believe that he was talking about murdering humans with another man instead of just having two women to share the enjoyment with. I never got the idea of them having slept together or Angelus proposing the idea. But perhaps your right. I might just not have thought it through quite enough. Arielpen 20:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) There does seem to be general perception in the fandom that something like that happened some time or other. I get the feeling that the producers purposely left it vague. Zhandele 21:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) So what your saying is, there is a big posibility that they had sex but since the producers left it vague, it very well could not have happened. Correct? Arielpen 21:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those scenes were intentionally homoerotic, yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean they canonically were a precursor to sex. Even Joss's quote says we should be open minded to the idea that the two may have, but Joss would never have Spike say in explicit terms "the time Angel and I had sex".Zythe 11:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::And now, Last Gleaming Part 4 more or less confirms that they've at least made out in the past!Liam Mars 17:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I think it's probably likley they kissed maybe, but a doubt they slept together. Last Gleaming part 4 did sorta confirm it, When Buffy says: "I liked it better when you were kissing." (Always Darkest) and then Spike saying: "I'm fairly certain i never mentioned that," which either means that Spike has no idea what she's talking about and doesn't know where she heard it or the more likley situation in which Spike and Angel shared a kiss. I do not know. Can I remind you all that being intimate may not relate to sex or kissing. But it's very likley that they shared a kiss one time. Millsnj09 22:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Buffy/Spike in season 6 "Buffy most often initiates both the violence and the sex between them..." Really? We see two violent confrontations between Buffy and Spike during this period - in "Smashed" and in "Dead Things". In "Smashed", Buffy threw the first punch, but only after Spike caught up with her, threatened her and physically blocked her way, all with the intention of showing her that his chip wasn't working on her and that he could hurt her now. The alley confrontation ends with her beating him up savagely as he goes into vamp face and decides to let her do it, but it started by him grabbing her and throwing her into the alley while trying to stop her from going to the police. We see Buffy initiating sex the first time, during their fight in "Smashed"; after she became invisible, in "Gone"; and in his crypt in "As You Were". But we also see Spike initiating or trying to initiate sex several times - on the balcony in the Bronze in "Dead Things", on the lawn of her house in "As You Were", in the morning after scene in "Wrecked" when he puts his hand under her skirt and forces a kiss on her to stop her from leaving - t she first resists and then succumbs, and only pulls away after being offended by his remark about sex with Slayers being even better than killing them; and in her kitchen in "Gone" where she says "stop" but only pulls away when they're interrupted by Xander. He also suggests bondage in "Dead Things", which she initially seems reluctant about but seems to have agreed on, judging by the way she is later seen rubbing her wrists. We could presume that their sexual encounters in his crypt were initiated by Buffy since she came to him for that purpose, but we've also seen Spike coming up to her uninvited - to her house, her workplace (in "Doublemeat Palace"), the Bronze - usually suggesting sex despite her reluctance (in addition to the previous examples, he makes a few sexual suggestions during her birthday party in "Older and Far Away", only it didn't work that time). I don't see how one could draw such a one-sided conclusion that it is Buffy who allegedly initiates both violence and sex "MOST OFTEN". The article paints Buffy as the only aggressor and Spike as a passive participant, which is very far from what is actually seen on the screen. Home sweet home - but Sunnydale is not Spike's hometown?! Hey guys, I study English studies at a German university and I'm writing a term paper on Spike: "Be(com)ing human: Considering the rehumanisation of a vampire on the example of Spike". There's something I've wondered for a very long time now and I can't seem to find an answer. Spike says "Home sweet home" twice on the show, but he hasn't lived in Sunnydale before, has he? Or does he refer to the Hellmouth? I can't find an explanation for Spike referring to Sunnydale as his home, but it's important to my paper, so I hope you can help me. :) Thank you so much! Laura I believe Spike is referring to the Hellmouth as his home. As we know, all vampires and demons are drawn to Sunnydale because of the Hellmouth. TheWikiWitch (talk) 13:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) On Slayers Why is his relationship with slayers part of the main body of the article and not as a subtopic on his relationships with other characters? Shouldn't the slayers part be included with the rest? FTWinchester (talk) 15:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I don't think the Slayer section was meant to be about his relationship with Slayers specifically, but just based on the fact he killed two of them and tried to kill Buffy. OwnerMan (talk) 02:52, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Power usage I'm trying to remember - without going back to rewatch the entire series from start to finish - the first episode Spike used each of his powers (I don't believe she used every single one in "School Hard"). Does anybody have that list somewhere? Also, if someone does have a list of when Spike (as well as any other main/recurring character from throughout the Buffy-verse) first used his superpowers, can we try to incorporate that somewhere on this Wiki? Thanks for the help! Little kingsfan2005 (talk) 03:59, March 7, 2019 (UTC)